Unexpected
by harrisonscarrie
Summary: HanLeia fic set before ESB! Set a few weeks before the battle of Hoth. Leia Organa is sick of this man, this smuggler, this rogue. But she can't get enough of him either
1. Prologue

"I hate Han Solo" thought Princess Leia Organa. The Corellian pirate had done nothing but annoy her since he joined the Rebel Alliance. Sure, Solo had helped out when Luke Skywalker and the other Rebels had destroyed the Death Star but... "No, Leia, he didn't just help destroy it. He saved Luke." said the voice in Leia's head. Leia shook her head.


	2. Chapter 1

Han Solo smiled as he saw Leia Organa walk by. "Hey, Princess." He said. Leia turned her head slightly. "Han." She said shortly. Any normal person would have be phased by such cold treatment, but not Solo. He had faced Jabba the Hutt and his men. He could handle the cold hearted Rebel Princess of Alderaan.

"Where ya headed?" He asked her. Leia glared at him. "A meeting." Han nodded. "Yeah, I'm sure you are. Mind if I join you?" Leia's cheeks flushed as she looked up at the handsome smuggler. "I suppose if you wish." She said.

Leia took a deep breath. "Keep it cool, Leia. You're a Princess. He's a Smuggler. Don't show him any emotion." She thought to herself.

Han found his gaze traveling down Leia's body. "Have you lost your mind, Solo?" He thought to himself. "Now is not the time."

Leia stopped walking. She turned to Han. "Why exactly did you want to come with me?" She asked. Han laughed. "I just did, ok?" He said. Leia grimaced.


	3. Chapter 2

Luke Skywalker had never seen someone as beautiful as Leia. She was everything. None of the women on Tatooine were as beautiful as the Princess. Luke had instantly fallen for her.

But Leia hadn't seemed to have returned his affections. He had been the one who saved her from the Death Star. Didn't the damsel in distress usually fall for the man who saved her? "Apparently not this time." Thought Luke. No matter, what anyone tried to say, it was obvious that Leia had feelings for Han Solo.


	4. Chapter 3

Leia smiled a little as Solo told a joke that he had heard at Jabba's palace. As a child, her father would tell her jokes so this made her smile.

"So. Your Worship." He said. Leia looked at him, "Yes, Han?" She asked. "The way you treat me. You give me cold and short answers usually. What have I done?" Leia sighed. She grabbed his hand and pulled him into a small room. "Han, you haven't done anything, per say..." She said after she shut the door.

Han was confused. "I think you hate me." He said jokingly. Leia walked towards the corner of the room where Solo stood. "Look, Solo, I do have feelings for you. I'm just not sure if they are positive or negative yet." Han smirked as he watched Leia. Her discomfort was obvious. "I tear ya up, don't I, Sweetheart?"

Leia took a deep breath as Han leaned closer. "You can't think straight around me." He whispered in her ear. Leia stepped back nervously. "I don't know what you're talking about." He grinned. "Yeah, you do. You always get nervous around me." Han's hand was in her hair. Leia couldn't think, she couldn't feel, she couldn't breathe. Solo was right. He DID tear her up.

Leia looked up slowly at Han. "Han..." she said as she watched him. Oh, why had she been so foolish? She was in a room. Alone. With him. He could do so many different things to her in this small sound proof room. "But don't you want him to do those things to you, Leia?" The voice in her head asked.

His hand moved to her cheek. He was barely touching her now. His fingertips were barely touching her.

Han had felt Leia tense up the whole time but suddenly, she tensed up in fear. "Han...Please stop." She said. He was taken aback. "What?" "Please stop touching me..." she said. He removed his hands and then he saw them: she had tears in her eyes. He moved to grab her hand but she ran out the door, sobbing into her hands.


	5. Chapter 4

Han stepped out of the room. What had just happened? He looked around wildly. "Leia?" He called. He began walking down the corridor. "Leia?!" He yelled again. "Oh, what have you done?" He asked himself.

Luke saw Leia run down the corridor. "Leia! What's wrong? " He asked. Leia shoved Luke aside gently. "I don't wanna talk, Luke!" She said through her sobs. Luke was taken aback. What had tore the Princess up this much?

Then he heard it. "Leia! Where did you go?" Asked the voice of Han Solo. Luke groaned. Han had probably gone and offended the Princess again.

Luke stood there silently. Han ran around the corner looking confused. "Leia, I just want to talk!" He yelled without noticing Luke. Luke then took it as a opportunity to confront Han.

With a strength that even surprised him, he grabbed Solo by the collar and pinned him to the wall. "What did you do to Leia?" Luke asked. Han was taken aback. Since when did Luke act like this?

Han stared. "I don't know. I was just talking to her." Luke glared at Han. "Why do I not believe you?" Luke asked. Solo rolled his eyes. "Cause you're too busy being wrapped up in your own silly crush to notice that, maybe, I care for her too."

Luke let go of Han's shirt and stepped back slowly.


	6. Chapter 5

Han ran his hands through his hair. What had he done to Leia? He slowly slid down the wall that he was leaned against, until he hit the floor. He hid his face in his hands. At least, he wasn't being a dick like Luke. Or was he? He didn't know. All he knew was that before he met Leia Organa, life was simple. He smuggled with Chewbacca, made a quick dollar here and there, gambled in the different space ports, and made love with all kinds of different women. Now...now, he felt different. He felt like Leia was changing him without even trying...


	7. Chapter 6

Leia ran into her room in the rebel base, and slammed the door. The tears ran down her face as she threw herself onto her bed. She couldn't believe what she was feeling. She had feelings for the Corellian smuggler. She was sobbing into her hands.

Leia's mind wandered back to when she ran from Han, just moments before. Han had touched her face. He had meant in it a loving sexual flirtatious way, that much she knew, but it had struck fear into her heart for when she had been captive on the Death Star, Darth Vader had touched her face slowly in a cruel taunting way, with his cold metal fingertips. Han's hands had been cold from the icy Rebel Base and he hadn't meant her any harm when he had touched her but Leia was still traumatized.


	8. Chapter 7

Han stood up from his spot on the floor. He looked around for a moment before deciding what to do next. He knew where Leia's room was, and he figured that's where he would find her. He began walking towards her room. "Maybe I was a little too...straightforward? " he thought as he walked. His thoughts then shifted to his brief argument with Luke. "He's lucky I didn't beat him to a pulp." Solo thought. Han had a temper, that much was certain. Sometimes it got so bad, it was just plain violent.

He reached Leia's door. Before he could knock, he heard sobs. He sighed then knocked. "Who is it?" Leia asked. Solo smiled slightly. "It's me, can I come in?" He asked. "Yeah." She replied.

He opened the door and saw the beautiful princess staring at him with eyes red from crying. "Hi." He said as he sat down gently beside her. She looked at him. "Hello."

"So...about what just happened..." he started. Leia interrupted him. "Don't apologize. It was my fault." She said. Han was surpised. He hadn't expected those words. He opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by a voice coming over the intercoms saying, "Commander Skywalker. Captain Solo. You're requested to make the check for lifeforms right now." Solo sighed. Leia reached over and touched his face. "It's ok." She said as she watched him leave.

When Solo had left the room, she whispered "I love you." and began walking to begin her duties...then she stopped. What had she just said? Love? Was she kidding herself? She wasn't in love with Solo. She just had a slight crush on him. At least, that's that's what she hoped it was.


	9. Chapter 8

*Author's Note*: *This chapter contains a light mention of rape so if it's triggering for you, you may want to skip this chapter.*

Han smiled as Luke playfully punched him. Luke was like the kid brother he had never had. "Is that all you have to do? Punch me?" Han asked playfully. Skywalker grinned. "Yep." Han chuckled slightly and continued walking down the frozen corridor. About 2 pilots stood ahead of them, off to the side. As Han and Luke walked past, Han heard one of them say "Yeah, I need to have that Princess." "So you're gonna do it?" The other said. The first one laughed coldly. "Yep. I'm gonna take her and make her my own if she likes it or not. I'll force her to do it with me. She comes down this corridor everyday around this time. She'll be here in a little while." "So you're gonna rape her when she comes down the hall? You're gonna force her into that closet with you, aren't you?" The second one said. The first one nodded.

Han stopped in his tracks. Luke glanced at him and saw his face. Han's face had darkened into something unrecognizable. Luke knew what Solo was gonna do before Solo himself knew. Han turned around slowly, his eyes meeting the eyes of the two pilots. He walked slowly towards them. The pilots stared at him. Before he had time to comprehend his actions, Solo had hit the second pilot so hard that it knocked him out on contact. He then turned to the first pilot who was attempting to run. He grabbed him by the neck and yanked him to the floor. Han Solo had never lost his temper quite like this before. He punched the man square in the face and continued doing it, ignoring the throbbing in his hand. The monster inside of him had taken control and he wasn't letting the beast return to its cage yet. Luke, who was in shock at the bloody and graphic scene before him, turned his head away from the fight when he heard the sound of footsteps.

It was Leia. Leia looked deep in thought as she rounded the corner but her expression quickly turned to horror when she saw what had happened. "Han?" She said slowly. Solo, who had become oblivious to the world, stopped beating the pilot upon hearing the sound of her voice. He stood up slowly then looked down at the man withering on the ground and then looked at himself, upon seeing Leia's frightened face. Han was covered in blood. His face, his hands, his clothes, his arms. The pilot was still twitching slightly on the ground, his face and chest covered in blood also.

Han looked at Leia. Her eyes had a fear in them that he had never seen and it was because of him. "Leia, I-" He began but she cut him off. "You're a monster." She said as she sank to the floor and buried her head in her hands.


End file.
